Cosas que te cambian la vida
by ginny15black
Summary: Mientras Draco estaba en su momento más oscuro,vino ella a iluminarle la vida,D y G 100 Spoilers 6 6 año hogwarts


Bueno aquí va otra historia de Draco y Ginny he tratado de cernir a Draco más a su perfil del libro que en mis otras historias que eran más de humor ...tiene SPOILERS del libro 6 tya que sigue el mismo cannon(hasta que yo decida cambiarlo xDD)Este es el primer capitulo no se si la seguiré depende también de los reviews xDD bueno haber si os gusta

Draco Malfoy esperó la señal de una niña con trenzas rubias antes de girar el recodo del pasillo ,la niña era Vincent Crabbe bajo los efectos de la pocion multijugos y el objetibo del rubio la misteriosa sala de los menesteres ,toda seguridad era poca ,Snape no le quitaba ojo de encima y su madre le enviaba dos cartas diarias ,eso penia en gran peligro su misión ,matar a Dumbledore. Ese era una gran carga para un principiante que se inicia, pero Voldemort no se lo había puesto nada fácil, ya que como el tenía muy claro desde el principio solo quería quitarle de el medio ,pero el tenía motivos de peso para hacerlo, y además quería demostrar al mundo que no era ningún inútil.

Paso tres veces por delante de un muro y se metió por la recién aparecida puerta .Allí había una habitación con numeroso trastos apilados en un desordenado orden ,paseo entre los pasillos de recuerdos hasta ¡llegar a su destino, un enorme armario de madera ,que todo lo que tenía de grande lo tenía de inútil ,la primera faena del rubio era arreglarlo pero en los dos meses que llevaba de curso aún no había conseguido hacerlo y era una pieza clave en el rompecabezas. Después de dos horas salió decepcionado y se dirigió a los baños de Mirttle la llorona ,ella estaba allí esperándolo emocionada,ni siquiera lloraba cuando estaba en su presencia ,sentía debilidad por aquel chico de fríos ojos grises que en su desesperación acudía cada tarde a visitarla.

Alo salir se planteó bajar a la cena para no levantar sospechas pero estaba tan desanimado que no le importaba n los demás. Al bajar a las mazmorras se encontró a Pansy Parkinson, Lucius antes de entrar en Azkaban le había comprometido con ella ,para asegurarse de que el chico sacaría adelante a los Malfoy ,la saludó y se fue a dormir

Ginny Weasley iba de la mano de Dean Thomas con una sonrisa radiante ,acababa de enterarse de que podría pasar las navidades en su casa, Dean no parecía tan contento ,esperaba pasarlas con ella en Hogwarts,pero él que era de familia muggle no comprendía como era era levantarse cada día con la incertidumbre de si algún mortifago había destrozado su casa.Aquella mañana todo pintaba bien para la pelirroja .Se separó de Dean para dirigirse a su clase de transformaciones y cuando quedaban pocos minutos Slugorn la sacó para invitarle a la cena que daría única y exclusivamente para el club de las eminencias el viernes ,cuando la pelirroja entró en clase todos estaban ya saliendo asi que fue a recoger sus cosas mientras el profesor de pociones proponía algo a Mcgonagall

-Minerva ¿por qué no te vienes a charlar un rato a mi despacho,estara también Flitwicht

La profesora puso cara de falso compromiso

-m etemo que ahora no puedo,tengo que entregar un carta

-venga dejemos esa tarea a las lechuzas,no podemos decir que no a la botella de whinski de malta que nos espera en mi despacho-dijo dándole un codazo cómplice

La profesora señalo el sobre que descansaba en su escritorio,y Slugorn aprovechó que Ginny se dirigía a la puerta para darle el famoso sobre

-apuesto a que Ginevra entregara la carta a su destinatario encantada ¿verdad que lo harás querida?

-si-dijo sonriente

-pero desela directamente a él-alegó Mcgonagall antes de que ella se fuera

Cuando Ginny miro el remitente y su destinatario se quedo helada

¿Cómo Dumbledore permitía la carta de un presidiario entrara en su colegio?por otro lado era lógico que este quisiera saber de su hijo,frunció el ceño , en ese momento no sabría decir si era peor el padre o el hijo.

Le daría la carta en la comida ,pensó con resolución ,pero el chico no bajo a comer ,y Ginny se vió obligada a rondar las mazmorras en su tiempo libre y averiguar los horarios del rubio, acabó averiguando que Draco estaba enfermo y no había salido de su cuarto,así que se fue molesta a picar algo a las cocinas, ya que no le había dado tiempo a comer, desde el pasillo vio que una figura salía por el cuadro del frutero

-¡Malfoy que haces aquí?

El chico parpadeó un par de veces incrédulo

-¿me hablas a mi?-dijo sarcástico

-¡pues sí¡ se supone que estabas enfermo ,yo misma fui a tus clases y ...

Pero no pudo decir más porque Mlafoy le había acorralado ella no pudo evitar sentir un alo de miedo cuando clavó sus ojos grises en ella

-¿me estas siguiendo?¿quién te manda?

-¡me haces daño¡

El la miró calibrando el peligro de soltarla y al final lo hizo

-¿Qué hacías buscándome ¿-dijo acercándose amenazadoramente

Ginny le tiró la carta a los pies molesta ,el rubio se agacho a por ella y al ver el remitente cerró los ojos durante dos segundos y la rompió en pedacitos ,luego empezó andar.

Ginny se agachó y susurro reparo, luego le siguió corriendo

-¡Malfoy¡es de tu padre

-ya lo se-dijo parando y girándose

-¿y no te importa lo que tenga para decirte?

-ya se lo que tiene para decirme-luego la miró y volvió a caminar-no se que hago explicándotelo a ti

Ginny le puso una mano el el hombro y el se quedo muy muy quieto y agacho la cabeza

-¿por qué estas faltando a clases?-esa pregunta actuó como un resorte en Draco que empezó a caminar más y más deprisa

-¡esto es ridículo¡ metete en tus asuntos y déjame en paz¡

El desapareció Y Ginny pensó que se lo tenía bien merecido por tonta, rompió en pedacitos la carta del chico y se fue .Cuando bajó a cenar se fijó que el rubio no había acudido, y cuando al día siguiente oyó decir a su hermano que tenían clases de pociones con Slithering a segunda hora, no pudo evitar pasarse por ese pasillo para comprobar si el rubio seguía fingiendo ,peor cuando se descubrió a si misma pensando en que demonios haría el rubio en horas de clase ,pensó que lo mejor era que ella misma lo averiguara o se volvería loca .Lamentó haber destrozado la carta ,pues ahora tenía que empezar totalmente de cero, pero algo le decía que merecía la pena .Esa tarde la tenía libre así que se decidió a seguirlo ,estaba en el quinto piso cuando lo perdió de vista y ya no lo volvió a encontrar ,el día siguiente mató todo su tiempo libre en averiguar todo lo posible de él ,pero Dean no era ningún entendido en el tema y no le contó mucho más de lo que ella ya sabía .Por la tarde volvió a perder el rastro de Draco en el quinto piso, y luego s efue a la biblioteca donde se sentó con Dean

-¿Dean que hay en el quinto piso?

-pues...esta el despacho de Dumbledore, hay un cuarto para las escobas ,un cuarto de baño, la sala de los Menesteres ,un aula en desuso

-¡eso es¡

-si quieres un aula en desuso te recomiendo una mucho más cercana

-no me refería a eso, me refiero a la sala de los menesteres, ahí es donde va Malfoy

-¿otra vez Malfoy? que pasa te ha pedido que hagas una biografía de él?-preguntó sarcástico

-mira se que se trae algo entre manos y pienso averiguar que es

-vale pero prométeme que no te obsesionaras ¿vale?

-claro,bueno me tengo que ir

-adiós

Pero Ginny no cumplió su promesa se pasaba allí todas las tardes libres esperando a que la sala se desocupara pero nada nunca daba con Malfoy,un día lo encontró solo en la biblioteca y se sentó en un mesa cercana para tenerlo vigilado ,el se levantó a por un libro y ella le siguió disimuladamente, hasta que dejó de verlo, no lo podía creer ¡había vuelto a perderle el rastro¡,se paseó entre las hileras de estantes y lo encontró ,estaba en la sección prohibida, a la que el ,por su condición de prefecto tenía acceso, desde lejos vio como cogía un libro y se lo escondía con gran secretismo en su túnica luego cogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida ella le siguió de cerca aprovechando la oscuridad de las mazmorras para acortar las distancias

-espero que algún día me digas porque me sigues todo el tiempo-comentó Draco en voz alta, Ginny deseó ver a otra persona pero en ese pasillo estaban solos-¿eh Weasley?

El chico se giró y la vio de pleno

-¿qué te hace pensar que te sigo?

-¿me lo vas a negar?o de lo contrario que haces tu en la entrada a la casa Slithering

-esta bien te sigo-aceptó ella tratando de disimular su nerviosismo

-¿y se puede saber por que? Es Potter ¿verdad? el te hizo seguirme ,se ve que se cansó de hacerlo el mismo

-¿Harry te esta siguiendo?

-no te hagas la tonta, se que el te envía

-¿y porque desperdiciaría yo mi tiempo haciendo algo que el solito puede hacer?

-eso es bastante obvio

-¿qué haces en las sala de lo Menesteres?

La pregunta pilló tan de sopetón a Draco que se le calló el libro que llevaba entre brazos ,mientras el se apresuraba a recogerlo ella leyó "magia avanzada para objetos mágicos averiados"

-¿por qué demonios os a dado a todos por saber que hago ? ¿acaso voy a averiguar lo que hace Potter con el viejo chiflado ?¿o a espiarte a ti y tu ridículo sangre sucia?

-cuidado con lo que dices Malfoy

-te advertí que me dejaras en paz, si lo que quieres es un motivo para que me echen no lo vas a encontrar

-yo no quiero que te echen-lo dijo bien bajito ,pero basto para que los dos se sorprendieran-solo que me parece muy raro todo esto, faltas a las clases , a las comidas, al quidditch, ya no molestas a nadie

Draco le fulminó con la mirada

-cuando os molestaba mal ahora que no os molesto peor ,vosotros los traidores a la sangre nunca sabéis lo que queréis,

-voy a averiguar lo que te traes entre manos ,aunque me lleve toda la vida

-yo me daría prisa, puede que no te quede tanto tiempo

Y Draco se fue , dejando a Ginny muy asustada y planteándose si seria buena idea seguir con el plan.

Decidió arriesgarse ,y le pidió a Hermione que le sacara el mismo libro que Draco había sacado, pero solo había un ejemplar y el rubio aún no lo había devuelto, se sorprendió pidiéndole a Ron su libro de pociones para hacer poción multijugos, pero cuando fue a devolvérselo a clase se le ocurrió un plan muchísimo mejor .Después de rogarle a Harry mil veces que le prestara la capa invisible esa noche fue al despacho de Filch a por las llaves del aula de pociones ,donde lleno un frasquito entero de poción multijugos, se lo puso en la túnica y se fue a dormir ,el día siguiente iba a ser un día largo .

Mientras Goyle aprovechaba que estaba solo en el cuarto para descansar , Crabbe y Draco estaban en la sala de los Menesteres y no volverían hasta las dos o tres de la madrugada ,se desperezó y se escuchó el sonido de un cristal contra el suelo ,se apresuró a evaluar los daños ,había tirado sin querer uno de los frascos de Draco ,no se había roto pero se había abierto y el liquido se había esparcido por el suelo, a sabiendas de lo susceptible que era Draco para esas cosas , recogió otro frasco de los que había en la mesa y vertió la mitad de su contenido en el recién vaciado frasco ,luego los dejó en su sitio y se durmió.


End file.
